Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the art of dispensing fluid materials and systems for monitoring the dispensing apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed to improvements in monitoring systems for such apparatus to improve the ability to detect system anomalies.
Fluids may be applied to any number of objects and surfaces by a variety of dispensing techniques including spraying. Dispensing systems typically include a dispensing device that may have a nozzle that produces a desired pattern, a pump and other related devices. It is often desirable to be able to monitor various flow characteristics of the fluid within the dispensing system in order to detect system malfunctions or wearing parts. One such monitoring system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,106 (the “'106 patent”) issued to Buckler, owned in common with the assignee of the present invention, the entire disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. The cited patent may be referred to for exemplary details of the fluid dispensing system and basic monitoring system. This system has enjoyed commercial success by permitting an operator to monitor from a remote location a flow characteristic of the fluid being dispensed. The present invention is directed to further improvements of the '106 patent.